A Glitched Gamer
by Thewackness135
Summary: Summary: Uzumaki Naruto's day started out weird, a notice with a message of "CONGRATULATION!" floating above his head. Naturally he ignored it, never paying it much attention, never really caring, leaving that same, yellow message box floating there. Now, he wished he hadn't. A VideoGame!Naruto Story.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hello everybody! Thewackness135 here with yet another brand new story! I didn't think I would do this much writing, along with coming up with plots devices, it's kinda taxing on the soul actually. Enough bitching, now this is a little plot bunny that would not leave me the hell alone, every time I played a game, this kept nagging me into the direction of the dark side and wouldn't take no for answer. The sad part is, I probably won't update it that often, if at all from this point._

 _Also, chopping a fuck-ton of wood sucks all the ass. Me and my brother chopped a fuck-ton of wood, as because of all the storms in my are trees have been falling like no one's business. It messes up your back. So now, I decided to write while my now frail body is recuperating with cheez-its and coke zero in hand!_

 _In case you are interested, here is a list of my stories._

 _A Will of Fire, A Heart of A Hero: A semi-serious/semi-humorous Naruto/High School DXD crossover, in which a Post-war Naruto is sent to the DXD-verse, and dicks around while trying to come to terms with a new gift._

 _Naruto Nice: A Naruto/Hamatora crossover in which a chakraless Naruto is given a second chance at being a Shinobi. Watch as he strives to become the strongest Ninja, Five meters at a time._

 _A Simple Cartographer: A Naruto/Akame Ga Kill story in which Naruto is sent away after the death of Asuma Sarutobi, Tsunade realizing what a threat they truly are, and is assigned a new mission. To map out a newly discovered continent and gather information. Simple right? Not like she sent him anywhere dangerous….._

 _Inescapable Fates: Memories of a Shopkeeper: A Naruto/Fire Emblem Awakening story in which an Amnesiac Naruto washes up in Southtown after his defeat at the hands of Sasuke in the Valley of the End. His Memories lost to him, knowing only his name, Naruto lives his existence simply, and happily. Now if only he could remember that strange dream he keeps having, one of him and two strangers fighting for a lost future._

 _I've read a ton of VideoGame!Naruto stories here, but most of them have the same stats system, rewards, etc. So I've found it hard to find an original idea for my own VideoGame!Naruto story. I decided playing a new save of Skyrim would help me come up with ideas._

 _And then came all the glitches, bugs, and the hilarity of getting hit by a Giant into the damn stratosphere._

 _And an Idea was formed._

 _What if Naruto didn't get the conventional stats? What if he didn't get the perks he was intended to?_

 _What if the game glitched, and a new Gamer was born from it?_

 _A Gamer with the power of three cardinal sins of Gaming._

 _Glitch/bugs_

 _Lag_

 _And a secret third ability._

 _A Glitched Gamer._

 _Original ideas are so damn satisfying!_

 _And now here we are, on the precipice of a brand new story, full of opportunity, full of excitement, filled with so much potential!  
I'm probably going to find a way to mess it all up._

 _Let's a Go!_

 **Story: A Glitched Gamer**

 _Summary: Uzumaki Naruto's day started out weird, a notice with a message of "CONGRATULATION!" floating above his head. Naturally he ignored it, never paying it much attention, never really caring, leaving that same, yellow message box floating there. Now, he wished he hadn't. A VideoGame!Naruto Story._

Fonts:

Regular text- speech, etc.

 **Bold: Important, Tomes being used, loud yelling, and Beings of power**

 _Italics: Thoughts, flashbacks, dreams._

Underlined: Serious.

 **Bold Underlined: Kurama**

All the fonts jumbled together: Glitched out game messages.

 **DISCLAIMER: Thewackness135 does not own Naruto, The Gamer, or any origins for the References in this story. The only thing he owns is the plot idea itself. If I did own Naruto, I would be KJBHCBOUCBOCGOAO*BEEP* ERROR,ERROR,ERROR,ERROR,ERROR!**

 **REBOOTING.**

 **GAME LAUNCHING…**

 **Level One: A Not So Conventional Game.**

 **Game Start!**

Uzumaki Naruto was a lot of things.

He was a Prankster.

He was a Ramen addict.

Hell, he was even an Orange fanatic.

He also happened to be a shinobi, a warrior who used the potent and volatile energy known as chakra, an energy that allowed one to bend the elements, walk on water, and even transform into a variety of objects.

Naruto was a Shinobi, yes, but he didn't just use chakra.

The Game made sure of that.

If only he had played by the rules, such a shame, it would have been such a fun game too.

I had everything planned out! He would have had stats! Perks! Unimaginable opportunity! And yet, **He DIDN'T PLAY!**

And now he was stuck, stuck in a version I hadn't planned on.

Oh well, it looks like just as much fun, how will this turn out?

Have fun and good luck playing this new Game, Uzumaki Naruto.

 **Entertain Me!**

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Naruto gripped his head, a distinct ringing sound echoing inside his skull, his head throbbing from the pain. He was a rather sizable lad, standing about 5'4 at his current age of 13, wearing a dark Orange shirt that had its collar popped up, A blue headband with a symbol of a leaf strapped on his right sleeve, it's sleeves colored black and ending at just above his elbow. He was also dressed in classic black Shinobi pants, finishing the look with open-toed black Shinobi sandals.

"Damnit! Another headache?"

Naruto Uzumaki cursed his luck once more, a sound of annoyance escaping his lips as once again, the same yellow box with the message " **Congratulation!** " popped up and blocked his vision. A button saying 'Continue' right below the message.

"Go away already!"

Once again he swiped his hand through the air, the message disappearing from view, but his headache increased in volume, his face cringing and tightening into a grimace.

Why the hell wouldn't it just go away?!

It had started out rather simple, he had woken up and gotten dressed, made his breakfast and began to eat. Soon after finishing his meal, that damn yellow box popped up, congratulating him for some reason and asked him to hit continue.

Naturally he had thought it was still a dream. He had pinched himself to make sure of it, even if it was a Genjutsu or something of the like. It wasn't.

He swiped at the box, and it had gone away, Naruto believing it was just his drowsiness that had made his mind conjure up such a strange and ridiculous thing that early in the day.

Then it came back an hour later, a small tingling in the back of his skull establishing itself as soon as it had reappeared, and once again Naruto swiped it away. He had to get going after all, he had to get to his graduation, today he was officially a Shinobi! And he only had to beat the shit out of Mizuki-Teme yesterday to do it! It was a Win-Win!

And once again the box made itself known, this time a larger, mild stinging in the back of his head returning along with it.

Which is where we find ourselves now.

Once the thrice damned box had been removed from his vision, and the subsequent headache subsided, Naruto once again resumed his journey to the academy, intent on just getting there and getting through this weird as all hell day!

Naruto soon saw the red doors to the Academy, and began to stride up the steps and then opened the previously mentioned doors, a faint smile of excitement showing on his face, a determined look set upon his brow. After this, he was a Shinobi.

He walked down through the many halls the Konohagakure Academy had, finally catching sight of his own class and made his way to step inside, sliding open the door and shutting it behind him.

The Blond made his way to an empty seat among the many rows that were available to him, ignoring the looks of shock from his fellow students. Well, he tried to, until a boy with wild brown hair and red fang markings on his face strode up to him with a confused look.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doin' here? Only those of us that actually graduated are supposed to be here, so what the hell man!" The boy questioned, his brow quirking as he continued, "Seriously, I thought you failed man?"

Naruto locked eyes with his fellow student, "See this Kiba?" He pointed at the piece of metal and cloth tied around his right sleeve, "This is the official Symbol of a Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, you received one when you graduated, well so did I."

The now named Kiba raised his hands in mock surrender, "Jeez man, I was just askin', I thought we were pals."

Naruto sighed, pinching his brow with a hand, "Sorry, I haven't had the best morning today, some stuff came up and I just don't know what to do about it".

Kiba was about to speak again, but was pushed aside by a girl with pink hair, who also had a scowl on her face, "Naruto, you failed, why are you here!"  
Naruto once again pointed to his headband.

The girl continued, "A headband? How'd you get your hands on that!"  
Naruto glared at her, "Damnit Sakura, keep your freaking voice down, I have a headband, big whoop, deal with it."

Sakura huffed, but otherwise stopped pestering him.

The whole class went silent as one Iruka Umino strode into the room, a proud smile on his face, that smile only increasing as he saw Naruto sitting amongst the class, which Naruto gladly returned.

He began, "Alright class, settle down", Iruka coughed and resumed, "As of today, those of you sitting here officially become protectors of our great village, Konohagakure No Sato, and are recognized as such. I am truly proud of you, and will only grow prouder as you continue your careers as Shinobi. Even if you someday fall, the Will of Fire will always carry on."

Iruka pulled out a list from an envelope, "As per the usual, you newly minted Genin will be receiving your new Jonin sensei, who will help grow and nurture your individual talents, and eventually go on missions for the profit of the village, and yourselves."

"I will now announce the teams"  
"Team one…"

Naruto began to space out as Iruka droned on. Sure, he loved the guy, but he spoke soooooo slow, and even then Naruto's attention span was something that was quite short.

"Team Seven will include: Uchiha Sasuke."  
Cue Hnnnn.

"Haruno Sakura."

Cue Fangirling.

"And finally, Uzumaki Naruto"

Cue the long overdue "Kami Damnit!"

Naruto was already sure that his team would never work out, he had Sasuke-Teme on it for Kami's sake! No one could find a way to work with the brooding asshole! NO ONE!

And as if sensing his frustrations, a yellow box with the word " **Congratulation!** " appeared, once again an annoying 'DING' marking its entrance.

" _Leave me the hell alone!"_ Naruto swiped his hand angrily, his mood turning even fouler than before, he was sick of this FUCKING BOX!  
Instead of its usual dismissal in which it was swiped out of view, something different happened. The box began flashing red, the word **CONGRATULATION** getting bigger and bigger, the world around him appearing slower, everyone's actions more erratic than he had ever seen! The headache returning with the force of a thousand cracks appearing in his head.

The throbbing, the DAMN THROBBING! It wouldn't stop!

Kiba's face began to distort, each feature being pulled in a different direction.

Iruka was repeating the word 'Genin' over and over again.

Naruto began to clutch his head, his body contracting in pain from the overwhelming sensation of the migraine. Panic and fear began to portray itself across his features, "What the hell is happening! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

The box kept flashing, kept getting brighter and brighter.

And then its message shifted.

" ***ERROR, ERROR, ERROR***

Naruto looked up, seeing the new message, "Error?" Before the pain increased to unbearable levels.

And then the world went black.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

* **GAME REBOOTING***

…

 ***CODING PATCHED***

 ***AREAS RECOVERED***

 ***SAVE RECOVERED***

 ***STATS…UNKNOWN….***

 ***ABILITIES….UNKNOWN***

 ***GAMER STATUS….UNKNOWN***

 ***REBOOTING COMPLETE***

 ***GAME RESTARTING FROM PREVIOUS AUTO-SAVE***

 ***LOADING***

 ***LOADING COMPLETE***

 ***GAME START!***

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Uuuuugh"

Naruto's eyes slowly opened, his vision groggy and tired.

" _What the hell happened? Everyone, they…..they just."  
_ He shook his head in frustration, _"What the hell was all that?"_ He was snapped out of his tired state as a voice blasted in his ear.

" **Naruto wake the hell up!"**

Naruto's eyes widened, inhaling sharply as Iruka's voice rang through his ears, nearly falling back and out of his seat from the surprise, "Uwaaaah!"  
He looked around, he was still in his classroom, Everyone was still there. He looked to his sensei and listened.

Iruka coughed into his hand, "As I was saying, from today onward, those of you sitting here officially become protectors of our great village, Konohagakure No Sato, and are recognized as such. I am truly proud of you, and will only grow prouder as you continue your careers as Shinobi. Even if you someday fall, the Will of Fire will always carry on."

Naruto was confused, " _Didn't he already go through this already? Why is he repeating himself?"_

Iruka pulled out a list from an envelope, "As per the usual, you newly minted Genin will be receiving your new Jonin sensei, who will help grow and nurture your individual talents, and eventually go on missions for the profit of the village, and yourselves."

"I will now announce the teams"  
"Team one…"

" _Okay, this is seriously getting freaky, he already said all of this! The envelope, the sensei's, everything!"  
_ "Team Seven will include: Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto began to sweat.

"Haruno Sakura."

Okay, Sakura was going to-

"SHAAAANAROOOOOO!"

"And finally"

Both Naruto and Iruka said, "Uzumaki Naruto."

Iruka continued, "Your Jonin Sensei shall be Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto finished hearing his new sensei's name, before he began to stare into space, his whole stature that of a person who was on the edge.

" _I should've opened the damn message."_

LiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

He and his new team had been waiting for hours, and yet their Sensei had yet to show.

Usually, the brash Blond would've set up some sort of prank as a form of comeuppance for the long wait, but he was too busy thinking about what had happened during the team announcements.

Sasuke was sitting on the window, just staring out of it. BROODING.

Sakura had been staring at her 'cool Sasuke-Kun' but had long since stopped when she noticed the Uchiha had not moved an inch since he had sat there.

Soon, they heard the paper door being slid open, revealing a man with gravity defying silver hair, with his headband covering his left eye, wearing the standard green vest and black pants that all Jonin usually wore.

"My first impression of you is…I'm going to have some fun tomorrow"

All three Genin thought the same thing, " _What the hell does that mean?"_

The man continued, "Meet me on the roof in three minutes." And with that, the man disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto made his way up to the door, avoiding the other two of his teammates.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

The three Genin and the singular Jonin were now seen on the Academies' roof, the elder man sitting with the three students in front of him, "Well, now that we're all here, let's all introduce ourselves."

Sakura decided to make her confusion known, 'Like what Sensei?"

Kakashi sighed and gave a lazy wave, "Name, likes and dislikes, hobbies, dreams, that sort of thing."

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like many things, and I dislike many things as well, I don't really have many hobbies, as for my dreams or goal…..I haven't really thought about it." The Cyclops finished with an eye smile.

" _All we learned was his name….."_

"Alright Pinkie, you go first."

Sakura stood up, "My name is Sakura Haruno, My likes are cherry blossoms, and Sasuke-kun." She took a breath. "My hobbies are reading, and my dream…huuuuuuu!" She finished with a blush on her face as she stared at Sasuke.

"Brooder, king of darkness, whatever you're called, you're up"

Sasuke didn't stand, but instead folded his hands under his chin and began to speak, "My name Is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have any particular likes, and I HATE many things, I have no hobbies, I only need training." A dark look made its way into his eyes, "I don't have a dream, I have a goal, an AMBITION to kill a certain man and bring justice to my fallen clan."

Both Naruto and Sakura stared at the dark-haired teenager.

Kakashi decided to speak, "And lastly, you Blondie."

Naruto also didn't stand up, instead sat on the railing, with one leg resting on it, the other hanging off, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Ramen, Orange, Gardening, and Pranks! I dislike idiots who judge a book by its cover, That one old guy on 5th street, and Stupid Yellow Boxes!" Eyes were widened and brows curved at that last statement, "My hobbies include gardening, training, and the Yoyo, my dream….." Naruto looked a bit downcast, 'I don't really know….. Maybe to become a respected Shinobi."

The Hatake looked confused at this, only a year ago everyone was aware of the fact that he wanted to become Hokage, what had changed?

"Okay, now comes the shocker"

Kakashi lifted a finger in front of his face, "You aren't officially Genin yet"

"WHAT!(X3)"  
Kakashi gave another eye smile, "Yep, that's right. Until you pass my personal test that I have, you all go back to the Academy. I have to say though…" Kakashi's visible eye narrowed, "This test has over an 79% rate of failure."

Naruto gulped, those were some high stakes.

"Meet me at the bridge near the training grounds at 8:00 AM sharp, oh, and don't eat anything for breakfast. You'd probably puke it out anyway." And again, Kakashi was surrounded by a swirl of leaves, before they fell to the ground, revealing that the man was no longer there.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

It was dusk, and Naruto was making his way back home, crisscrossing in between civilians and the like that were in his way. Weaving through large crowds was a skill the orphan had learned at a young age, especially when he wanted to go unnoticed. He soon reached the outskirts of the Red-Light District in Konoha and yet he continued to walk.

It was rather soon that he reached a rather rough looking apartment complex near the edge of the surrounding forest, and of course, no one else lived in the complex but him, "Freakin' jerks" Naruto vocalized.

He reached the steps and climbed to the second floor, reaching a door marked B9 and unlocked it with his keys. He twisted the doorknob and opened the door. Inside was a simple single bedroom apartment, with a small kitchen, closet, and an extra bathroom located near the doorway, the other residing in his bedroom.

"Another freaky day, but at least that freakin' box went away." Naruto decided not to dwell on the topic any further. He flopped on a couch, stretching his limbs and yawning as he did so, the day's events catching up to him. He closed his eyes, not wanting to move after getting comfortably situated on the piece of furniture.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Pain.

Pain was the first thing Naruto's brain registered as he awakened because of the sensation.

So. Much. Pain.

"AGAAGHAHHHHHHH!'

Naruto fell off the couch and rolled onto the ground, his head throbbing, his body feeling like he was being TORN APART.

" _My body..hahha. It's on fire!"_

He managed to make it onto his feet, stumbling towards the nearest bathroom, and looking into the mirror.

"What…WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

His eyes looked like they were made of blue, small, strange symbols as they glided and moved across his eyes. His pupils were normal, but the whites of his eyes were filled with a multitude of the same symbols. One looked like a straight line, another looked like a sphere, and another looked two circles connected (Ones, Zeros, eights, basically the numeric system, and coding) Blue lightning or some energy sparking off his body in random fluctuations.

Naruto slammed into his door, falling out of his apartment, him moving Kami knows where to move, run, ANYTHING to try and escape the pain. Naruto delved into the forest, his mind addled by the pain and the confusion, him stumbling like a drunkard, panting In exhaustion.

He fell to his knees, the energy sparking and lancing off his body I increased intervals that kept getting shorter, and soon, his shape began to distort.

It started with his arm, turning into the blue energy and lancing around, and then turning back to normal, his screams of pain becoming distorted, sounding like multiple versions of him were yelling at different times.

Then his leg, and then his body, and then his remaining two appendages.

He turned back to normal, his body shrouded in the energy instead of being the energy this time, and he looked at his hand. He saw the same blue symbols that were in his eyes, the hand becoming the blue energy, becoming the symbols. Once again the coding began to enshroud him, distorting him, becoming him.

And almost instinctively, as if knowing what he needed to do, his distorted voice rang out, **"** **G** L **I** **TC** H!"

Naruto's body shot forth in a burst of blue coding, looking as if he was a bolt of blue lightning made of code. His actual body reappearing in intervals between the dash's, before once again shooting forward in a bolt of electric blue.

He halted as the energy died down, seemingly being absorbed back into his body, like it was a part of him. He landed on his back, panting heavily as his eyes were closed.

*PING*

A yellow box appeared.

This time when Naruto noticed it, he clicked the continue option, the screen shifting to a more unstable looking screen, the words increasing in size, glitching out and disappearing and reappearing at random times.

It read, ' **Hello G** ame _R!_ _ **!**_ **You have been Ch** _ose_ n to be the main **cha** **racter** _in your_ _ow_ _ **N GA**_ ME!"

He stared at the screen, "What in Kami's name…"

'DUE **TO UNFO** RTU _naT_ **E CIRCUMSTANCES, SOME CONTEN** T HAS _BEEN_ _ **LOSt, but SOME B**_ LEssings Have EMERgEd! One such **ABILTY HAS MADE ITSELF KNOWN!**

 **GL** iTC _ **H!"**_

Naruto was confused, "Glitch?"

' **Glitch is a versatile ability, allowing for many opportunities in stealth, CO** mBAT, AND _T_ _Rav_ _ **EL. IT TURNS THE Game**_ _R into their basic code, allowing for temporary temporal DIS_ **TORTION. MOSTLY USED AS A DASH ATTACK OR SPEED BOOST.**

' **However, the RESPAWN System was damaged due to previously mentioned CIRC** **umstances, meaning you get** **ONLY ONE SHOT** TO Clear the GAME'

'WE **ARE WORKING ON RESTORING WHatevER PARTS we caN,** _But these patches will be long off, so Mr. UZUMA_ _ **KI…'**_

' _ **Good L**_ _U_ **cK!'**

And the message disappeared, leaving with the same, annoying PING.

"Good luck…Good luck! What the Hell is happening to me!" Naruto turned in different directions, shouting out his question to whoever he thought made this 'Game' and whoever made him the 'Gamer'.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Who are you!" He tried swiping his arm, attempting to bring the message back, anything!

Nothing answered his call.

" _Wait, that thing said I was the Gamer, right? If this is a game, maybe…"_

"MENU!"

A floating, twitching menu appeared, a lot of the options were darkened, and were labeled inaccessible.

"GAMER STATS!"

Another twitching screen appeared, showing a picture of him, his current clothes, and slots labeled 'INVENTORY'.

He noticed a space labeled 'ABILITIES/TRAITS'.

 _Gamer's mind: Allows the Gamer to think rationally and calmly in high-stress environments, such as combat._

 _Gamer's Body: Gives the Gamer the body of a Videogame character, allowing the body to take more damage than considered possible, an injury considered fatal by most is something the Gamer can possibly shrug off, pain disappears almost immediately after the wound is founded, unless it involves a debilitation such as a *Bleeding* status effect._

 _Glitch: Exactly what it is, turns the Gamer into their basic code, allowing for temporary temporal distortion, the exact purpose of the ability is unknown, but it has many uses._

 _*LOCKED*: Description Unavailable._

 _*LOCKED*: Description Unavailable._

 _*LOCKED*: Description Unavailable._

 _Uzumaki: Gives additional bonuses to healing, vitality, and strength._

 _Hidden Heritage: Gives a boost towards all speed gains, as well as increased learning capacity for time/space Jutsu._

 _Jinchuriki: Gamer holds one of the nine Biju, the particular one being the Kyuubi. When influenced by the Kyuubi, the Gamer's Mind ability is momentarily decreased, rationality also decreases the more chakra is being used. Gain a momentary Huge boost to all stats when using chakra, but a decrease in mental stability during use._

 _JUTSU: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: A Kinjutsu that allows the wielder to create corporeal copies of themselves by evenly splitting their chakra, the clones being able to use chakra themselves but are rather frail, being dispelled in 2-3 hits._

 _Henge no Jutsu: Allows the user to transform into physical copies of objects, people, and even weapons if they have particularly dense and powerful chakra. Status: 100/100_

 _Tree Walking: A freebie you were given as an apology for breaking your window, one Hayate Gekko showed you how to perform this exercise. Allows user to stick to trees and any other solid surface. Status: 95/100_

 _LEVEL: 9. increasing your level gains you stat points, which can be used to increase your stats, but your stats will still be able to increase through training, additionally, leveling up raises your base stats without the need for the stat points, in case the Gamer would want to save them up. Or in your special case….._

 _STATS: Not Viewable for now._

 _STAT POINTS: Not Viewable for now._

"Damnit!"

Naruto knew of the importance of these 'Stats', they were what determined how fast, how strong, how durable he was. Sure, the stats he already had would still increase just through training and the like, but he felt that the stat points would have helped him get better, faster.

Naruto looked to his palm, and swiped the menu away, once again focusing his vision on his hand, "Glitch, huh?"

It said he could still get stronger through some training.

Training was one of his hobbies after all!

"Then let's get to it!"

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 _AN: Hello everybody! Welcome to the end of the first chapter of A Glitched Gamer! Naruto has many of the normal and standard options of the normal Gamer stories unavailable to him due to his own actions. He will still be able to use the Observe skill, but It would mostly be used to see the backgrounds and his reputation of the people he is observing, as well as storage and the like, but many things such as perks, titles, additional abilities and a Hud, such as a healthbar over a villain or enemy, he wouldn't be able to see it. It is essentially a minimalistic version of the Gamer stories we all know of, where Naruto has many options unavailable to him, although later on he might fix the game towards or near the very end. The Glitch ability is something that was inspired by the warping ability of a certain character of the movie Wreck-it Ralph. I already have the next two Banes of a Gamer's existence lined up for his glitched abilities, but if you believe you have an idea for a fourth ability that is based off of a problem in a videogame, feel free to tell me!_

 _LIKE, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEEZEEEE._

 _This is Thewackness135, signing off._


	2. CH2 BELLS, BELLS, BELLS, AND MORE BELLS

_AN: Hello my people! This is Thewackness135 here, with the next chapter of A Glitched Gamer! Not much has been going on in my life lately, so I find the time to write and the like, resulting in more chapter goodness for you all._

 _The Glitch ability was based off of both Blink from Dishonored, and the Glitch from Wreck-it Ralph. Meaning he mainly uses it as a series of short dashes, but it has many possible uses._

 _In have no ideas for pairings in this story, other than No Sakura, I really just don't like her character, I am not going into the plethora of other faults with her character._

 _I'm honestly probably not going to update this story much, so if you are interested in the story's prospects, and want to write a spin-off or even adopt this story, give me a PM and I'll talk._

 _To all Flamers out there, even though this story hasn't had any reviews like it yet._

 _If you don't like a story, do what I do and just read a story you actually like, don't leave a negative rant of you being a jerkbag, just leave, read a story you like, and chillax._

 _Ahem, now that that's out of the way, we can begin with the story._

 _Bell test! A new ability! Naruto essentially losing his mind because of how bad he fucked up!_

 _Let's a Go!_

 **Story: A Glitched Gamer.**

 **Level 2: Always Blame It On The Lag.**

 **Story Start!**

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Naruto knew today was going to suck.

He knew this from the fact that their Sensei had essentially told them they were most likely going to fail, and be returned to the Academy, and that worried Naruto.

It's not like he could just beat the crap out of another traitor and graduate, right?

Naruto just had the sinking feeling in his gut that he was either going to suck, or he would at least be sent back to the Academy. As he reached the bridge that he and his team were supposed to meet at for their test, he noticed that both Sakura and Sasuke were already there.

"Naruto! You're almost late!"

Naruto looked at her, "Yeah, ALMOST. Which means that I'm actually right on time, doesn't it?"

As the Haruno grit her teeth, she turned her back to him and sat down, grumbling.

Naruto just rolled his eyes, before pulling out a Yoyo from his pocket and began messing around with it. He pulled off intricate tricks, using his dexterity to focus on the spinning disks on wire, and twitching his fingers, making the Yoyo move in a wide circle, before it came down to earth and landed on a piece of the string, spinning in place.

Naruto flipped the Yoyo up, before rolling it back to its original position near his finger, stuffing it into his pocket as their Sensei finally showed up.

Now, he was suspecting it was the first option, as Kakashi was standing in front of them.

Kakashi stepped forward, addressing his new students, "Well, well, well, what do we have here? A couple of fresh Academy Students for me to mess with? Well, you all have guts, if anything." He finished, as he led the way to an open field, his team following him into Training Ground Seven.

As the three kids filed out, Kakashi took a couple steps back, placing an alarm clock onto a rather sizeable rock, and pulled out two bells from his pocket.

Kakashi held them out in front of his face, his eyes turning upwards in his signature facial expression, "These are bells, or in this case your mission target." Kakashi set a time on the clock, "You all have one hour to get a bell from me, whoever gets a bell within the hour timeframe will be an official member of Team 7, and go on missions and move on up in the Shinobi World."

Sakura held her hand up, "But Sensei, there's only two Bells?"

Kakashi waved his hand dismissively, "Yeah, I guess that means I'm only going to train at most two of you kiddies as Genin, doesn't it?"

"Oh yeah, and whoever doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the Academy, come at me with the intent to kill or you won't get even close to getting one of these bells."

Suddenly, the alarm blared through the clearing, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all jumping away and into the trees. Kakashi himself chuckling, "Well, at least they know to not face a superior opponent head-on. Maybe they aren't completely hopeless."

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Inside the tree-line, we see Naruto crouching in the branches, observing his Sensei.

" _This guy…. I can't just throw a bunch of clones at him…. He ain't no Mizuki…. I'll try a surprise attack later, but now I should just get some distance."_

As soon as he ended his thoughts, he disappeared in a blur of blue, using his **Glitch** ability to make some distance between him and Kakashi. He was surprised, however, by the loud scream that came minutes later. Naruto furrowed his brow in concentration.

" _Well, Sakura's out of the game….. I need to set up some kind of strategy."_

He stopped using **Glitch** and came to a halt, stopping at a path inside the training ground, and slowly, a plan began to form inside his head.

A familiar, almost maniacal grin formed on his face, as he started rubbing his hands together, a slow laugh beginning as he started his work, "Huhuhu… Oh Kakashi-Sensei, never mess with a Prankster."

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

A thud was heard, as an unconscious Sakura hit the ground, a fearful expression on her face as she succumbed to Kakashi's Genjutsu. The Cyclops himself appearing before her a second later, "Whelp, that's one down, two more to go!" He placed a hand under his chin, and began to think, "Okay, which Gaki is next…. How about that Brash Blond…. Yeah, maybe a good old Thousand Years of Death will cheer him up."

And so Kakashi launched himself forwards, searching for any trace of his Blond student, eventually spotting a trail of rustled leaves in the trees, "Gotta give it to the kid, he's pretty decent at stealth."

He began to walk forward, and took out a small, orange book out of his pocket and began to read, walking at a leisurely pace.

What he didn't notice was the Blond laying on the branch above him.

Kakashi dropped his book, as a Yo-Yo wire wrapped itself around his neck, clutching at the string, before realizing it was futile.

Naruto jumped off of the branch, gripping the Yo-Yo string in his hand, and pulled it with him, Kakashi being hanged by the action. Naruto landed in a crouch, and heard the sounds of struggling behind him cease. Naruto recalled his Yo-Yo, catching in his hand as a thud was heard from something hitting the ground.

He rose to his feet, turning around and expecting to see an unconscious Kakashi.

What he actually saw was a roughed up Log.

Naruto realized what had happened, before he jumped to avoid some Shuriken. _"Substitution!"_

Kakashi walked out of the trees, clapping a little, "Well done, well done! Replacing the actual string with Ninja-Wire in your Yo-Yo!" Kakashi praised, "If I was an amateur that might have actually worked!"

Naruto just readied himself, clutching his Yo-Yo in his left, and a Kunai in his right.

Kakashi gave another eye-smile, "If you're not gonna make the first move, I guess I'll start."

And so Kakashi rushed forwards, Naruto surprised with the man's speed, _"So, this is a Jounin!"_ He pulled his head back, as a Kunai barely missed his face, he ducked, and jumped to the side as Kakashi continued his assault, giving Naruto no handicaps and was determined to show him the difference in their skill.

Naruto dove to his right, before throwing his Kunai towards Kakashi, who dodged.

Why was Naruto smiling if his Kunai missed, though?

The sound of wire being cut alerted Kakashi, who jumped sideways to avoid a hail of Shuriken that had been launched as a trap. He was about to taunt the young boy, but was cut off as a he blocked a strike from overhead. He was using one hand to block dual kunai, from an opponent that was above him.

Turning his head upwards, he noticed another Naruto struggling against his strength, before He used his free hand to dispel the **Kage Bunshin**.

He failed to notice the Clones smirk.

The two Kunai the Clone had been wielding turned into two more Naruto's, before they attempted to strike the Jounin's face, but were also blocked.

The Clones gripped his arms, before the Original Naruto whipped his Yo-Yo at Kakashi, who tilted his head to the left to avoid.

Naruto twitched his left hand, causing the Yo-Yo to slide open a compartment, which launched multiple Miniature Senbon at Kakashi.

The Jounin just used another **Kawarimi** , multiple needles sticking out of the log's bark like spines.

"Oh C'mon!"

Naruto decided to fall back, summoning some Clones to keep his opponent busy, but soon realized that his Clones were being destroyed almost as fast as they were spawned.

Naruto opened up his Kunai pouch, before throwing down an extra smoke bomb he kept in it. Using the smoke as cover, he activated **Glitch** once again, determined to cover some distance before Kakashi noticed where he went.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Naruto eventually reached the clearing he had started the Bell Test at, before he began to think of any strategy to get a Bell.

He looked up, seeing something sparkling on the edge of his vision.

It was a conveniently placed Bell, sitting all alone beneath a tree.

Naruto's face went blank, "If he thought I was going to fall for that, that's honestly just kinda insulting…"

A swirl of leaves appeared, and then dispersed, leaving Kakashi alone with Naruto in the clearing, "I had to try!"

Naruto turned around to face Kakashi, but saw as the man dodged a hail of kunai and was then pierced by multiple Shuriken.

" _That was probably Sasuke, though I doubt Kakashi was actually hit."  
_ True to the Blond's words, Kakashi was replaced with a shredded log, the Jounin no worse for wear.

Sasuke appeared, engaging Kakashi in a test of Taijutsu, before he actually managed to touch one of the Bells before he was kicked away.

Naruto moved in, Using two Kunai to engage the Jounin, before sing one of his techniques, " **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** " And instantly Five Clones sprung into existence, each carrying their own twin Kunai.

One jumped to attack from the air, while two went to swipe at his legs, Kakashi quickly dispelled one of the Clones at his feet with a sweeping kick, while another was destroyed through him plunging a Kunai in its chest, but the remaining Clone at his feet managed to make him dodge in the air.

The remaining Naruto Clone launched itself at the air-borne Kakashi, managing to disarm Kakashi before it was dispelled.

Naruto himself gathered himself, before he made his move, " **GLITCH!** "

Kakashi's eyes widened as Naruto disappeared in a burst of blue coding, seemingly gone in a flash of blue, before he reappeared right near the Bells. Reaching outwards, Naruto managed to snag one, before he once again used his **Glitch** to escape back to the ground.

Once they had both touched the ground, Kakashi looked to the Blond and began to speak, "Gaki, just what was that blue flash jutsu?"

Naruto smirked before pointing to himself, "Me? I guess it's because I'm just that awesome!"

Naruto ducked as a Kunai whizzed over his head, "Hey! I got a Bell!"

Kakashi gave another eye-smile, "Why yes you did, but I didn't say I couldn't take them back, now did I?"  
Naruto's smirk dropped, "Oh shit…"  
Naruto found himself once again dodging Kakashi's strikes, before he felt a massive surge of pain go through his right side as he was knocked away with a savage kick.

" _Shit! The timer still has a couple minutes left…. How the hell am I supposed to last that long?!"_

Naruto didn't notice the small *Ping* that ringed.

And so he once again rushed Kakashi, and failed to notice the look of utter confusion on the Jounin's face.

LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

In all his years as a Shinobi, Hatake Kakashi had seen many strange things.

A LOT of strange things.

But never before had he seen something so…. Freaky.

He was currently being rushed by his Blond student, but that wasn't the strange part.

It was what was happening to the Blond as he was running that was the strange part.

Kakashi stood there as Naruto kept disappearing, and reappeared a second or two later.

Literally, Naruto was fading in and out of existence every second or two, and was in a different place and position every time he reappeared; this was something he had never encountered in all his years as a Shinobi. (You know how people online look like when they lag out… with all the weird disappearing and slow movement and shit)

He had thrown a kunai at the young boy, and to his surprise the boy didn't dodge, but instead the kunai whizzed right through him, as if he wasn't even there.

Naruto himself was wondering why Kakashi was just standing there as he charged him, but thought of it as the Jounin taunting him, so Naruto launched a right hook at his face.

Kakashi saw as Naruto jumped at him, but could not time his block with the Lagging Blonde, and was struck in the face.

Naruto was surprised when his Sensei didn't block, or even dodge, but instead was hit and then jumped back.

Naruto then noticed the glowing message screen.

He touched it, and a description was inside:

 _*NEW ABILITY GAINED!*_

 _LAG: Fucking Kami-Damn Lag! Unfair!_

 _Ahhh, One of the most cursed things in gaming history._

 _Lag is exactly what it is: Lag, to the Gamer, it appears as if they are moving normally, but to an opponent it appears as if the Gamer is Lagging in and out of sight, causing confusion and makes you either a harder target, or makes it harder for an opponent to defend against attacks._

 _Good luck infuriating your enemies!_

 _*PING*_

And with that, the message disappeared, leaving Naruto there stunned.

That was essentially a Space-Time Jutsu!

This shit was OP!

Naruto smirked, before he once again rushed at Kakashi and decided to pull out all the stops!  
"Let's go, **Glitch!** "

Naruto started to glow blue, before he flashed towards Kakashi in a burst of Code, catching Kakashi a glancing blow, essentially zooming around his opponent in a storm of Coding as he kept up his assault.

Kakashi was actually more surprised than threatened at this turn of events, while Naruto was in fact being a far more dangerous Opponent than he thought, it was nothing someone of his Caliber couldn't handle.

Naruto disengaged, as He managed to snatch the second Bell, sliding backwards from the momentum he had gained with the multiple Dashes he had made while using his **Glitch.**

He started to feel a little light headed from them, but shook it off.

Naruto's thought turned dire, as he panted _, "Damn… Glitch takes a lot more out of me than I thought it would. I have maybe five; no three left in me before shit hits the fan."_

Kakashi rushed forwards, intent on giving his Genin more of what a Jounin was actually like. He reached Naruto in the span of a second, as the stunned Jinchuriki stood there, eyes wide in surprise, his body refusing to move in time.

*BRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!*

And the alarm sounded.

And apparently it sounded not a moment too soon, as the Kunai in Kakashi's hand was a mere three inches away from the Blond's face.

"Hehehehehe…." A nervous chuckle emerged from the Gamer's throat, "Soooo…. Does this mean I win? Or at least I don't get a kunai to the face?"

The sigh that emerged from Kakashi was loud, "And I was having so much fun taunting you little Genin… But yes, no kunai to the face." He stated, drawing back his arm and putting the kunai back into its designated pouch, "But this also means you have a decision to make."  
Kakashi's infamous eyesmile returned, as a clone of Kakashi came into the clearing with a conscious Sakura, and Sasuke had already calmed down at the Blond getting the bells first.

"Who gets to stay, and who gets to go to the academy!"

Expectant looks came upon each of his other teammate's faces, each deciding that he would pick them over the other.

Sasuke's line of thought was simple enough, _"He knows how early Sakura was taken out, at least I know I wouldn't want someone that weak on my team. I may have to be on the team with the Dobe, but I know he has some skill."_

Sakura's was also pretty predictable, " _Naruto had a crush on me last year, maybe he'll give me a bell…. But then Sasuke-kun…"_

That left Naruto to be the unpredictable one, as usual.

He raised his hands, and formed the ram handseal, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** , and a doppelganger appeared next to him in a cloud of smoke.

Each time he had summoned a clone, he had noticed that whatever equipment he was carrying at the time also was copied. So the answer to this problem was rather simple.

The clone had also spawned with a bell in its hand, as it tossed the bell in its possession up in the air a couple times, before passing it to the original.

Now he had THREE bells.

Naruto tossed one to Sasuke, and the other to Sakura, while his clone kept itself from disappearing.

He looked to Kakashi, as he made his intentions known, "Well, all you said was that we had to have a bell to pass." He gestured to the other two in the clearing, "And now all of us do have one. Besides, who ever heard of a three-man cell ever working?"

"I'd rather much stick to the standard four-man cell. Leave no man behind, ya' know?"

*Ping!*

Once again, the yellow box that was the bane of the young Uzumaki's existence sprang in front of his face.

"Due **To Your** _SElfLess A_ ctIONs, **KakASHI'S** Opinion of you H _AS CHANged fOr tHe BE_ **TTEr. +50 gain** _IN RelatIOnship Status."_

Kakashi's eyesmile widened to impossible lengths, as he rubbed the Blond's head, "Ah, good, good, good! Well my little Genin's, it seems Naruto here discovered the meaning behind this test! Teamwork!"

Sakura decided to speak, "Wait, 'My little Genins?'"

Nodding, the Scarecrow Jounin continued, "Yes, all three of you pass!

This should have been good news to the young Blond, a monumental success, but he only had one thought, as his face turned pale, as well as began sweating slightly.

" _There was a hidden meaning to this test?!"_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 _ **AN:**_ _Hello once again my people! I have to apologize for the long wait for this chapter to come out, but I had been focusing on my other stories, as well as taking some time off for myself. I'm sure that you all understand, right?_

 _Soooooo….. This chapter happened._

 _Not a lot I have to say here, other than to reiterate the point that this story isn't my main focus, and chapters will come sparingly. I would be more than happy to give tips to any competent author on this site who wants to write a spin-off story, or even adopt this current one._

 _Seriously, I don't have much drive to write for this story, so if you think you can do a great job at writing this story, give me a PM and I'll talk._

 _This is Thewackness135, signing off._

 _IT'S THE NEW YEAR, MY DUDES!_


End file.
